Ill at ease
by Frontline
Summary: Laura catches 'flu from an alien critter and she finds that resting is not easy for her.
All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.

'There it is!' Valeria cried and Laura swung round, spotting the white shape darting across the floor and she leapt, her hands closing on it.

'Did you get it?' Valeria asked and Laura stood up, holding a struggling white animal that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a ferret by the scruff of the neck.

'Yes...' She said, looking round as the door to the lab opened and Mrs Richards entered, stopping with her arms folded across her chest.

'What is going on here?' She asked and Valeria exchanged a glance with Franklin, who looked down at his feet.

'Um...we were...'

'You were playing with the Dimensional Window, weren't you?' She asked and Franklin muttered

'Yes...'

'Yes, what?'

'Yes, mom.' He said and Sue turned to his sister.'

'Valeria?'

'Yes, mom.' She said, meeting her gaze. 'We were just testing a theory that I had. You see, if we were to reverse the polarity of the Dimensional Window and utilise a new equation that I can up with, then...'

'That's enough.' Sue said. 'Nothing you're about to say will excuse you operating the Dimensional Window without permission. Am I right?'

'Yes, mom.'

'Good. Now, can you return this...creature to where it came from?' She asked, turning to the animal in Laura's grasp, which had turned and was making a spirited effort to lick her hand.

'In theory, it should be possible, if I can re-input exactly the right variables into the Window.' Valeria said, her fingers flying across the keyboard. 'Dimensional drift, energy co-efficient, reality refraction...'

'Yes or no, Valeria?'

'Yes.' She said, just as the Dimensional Window flared to life, showing a dark and overgrown forest. The creature in Laura's grasp gave a squeal and she let it go to jump through the window and disappear into the trees.

'Right, you two.' Sue said, folding her arms. 'Upstairs, both of you.'

'But...' Franklin began and she cut him off.

'Now...'

'I'm sorry, Mrs Richards.' Laura said, as they trooped out and Sue frowned.

'This isn't your fault, Laura. We'll leave them to stew until dinner's ready. Why don't you get some rest until then?'

'Laura?' She asked, knocking on the door. 'Are you in there? It's nearly time for dinner.'

When there was no answer, she eased the door open, stopping when she saw Laura curled up on the bed.

'Laura? Are you alright?' She asked and Laura opened her eyes.

'...Yes, Mrs Richards.' She said, swinging her legs off the bed. 'I'll...be down in a minute...'

'Are you alright?' Sue asked, moving to sit next to her and putting her hand on her forehead. 'You're burning up.'

'I'm fine, Mrs Richards. I'm...just a little tired...'

'It's alright, honey.' Sue said, stroking her hair gently before standing up and walking over to the intercom.

'Reed, I'm in Laura's room. Can you come up here for a minute?'

'It's...the flu.' Reed said and Sue raised an eyebrow.

'Flu?' She asked and he nodded.

'Yes. Probably contracted from that alien creature you encountered earlier.'

'That's impossible.' Laura rasped. 'My healing factor...'

'...is fighting the virus.' Reed said. 'According to my tests, it's already past the infectious stage and is well into remission. You should be fine in 24 hours.'

'What...do I do until then?' Laura asked.

'There's nothing you can do.' Sue said. 'You just need to rest.'

'Rest...?'

'There.' Sue said, pumping up the pillows as Laura settled back. 'Do you need anything else?'

'Could I get some water?'

'Of course.'

Sue stood up, fetching a glass of water from the cooler, helping Laura take a sip.

'Thank you...' Laura said, lying back and closing her eyes. 'I'll be fine...

'You need to get some rest, honey.' Sue said, standing up. 'I'll come back and check on you later...'

'Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?' Sue asked, pushing open the door and Laura struggled to sit up.

'I'm fine, Mrs Richar...' She began, a hacking cough cutting her off and she slumped back against the pillows.

'...Okay.' Sue said, moving to sit on the bed, resting a hand on her forehead. 'Yeah, you're still a little warm. I'll need to take your temperature.

Before Laura could object, Sue slipped a digital thermometer into her mouth.

'Hmm. 98 degrees. That's still a little high. I'll get you some Tylenol...'

'You...don't need to worry about me, Mrs Richards. I'll be fine...'

'But I do, Laura. I care about you.' Sue said, with a frown. 'You know that, right.

'Of course. I'm sorry. It's just...I don't like feeling like this...'

'Sick?' Sue asked and Laura shook her head.

'...Weak. It is...not me...'

'...I understand, honey. You've always been...encouraged to be independent, even after you left the facility. But, you can't be strong all the time. And you don't need to, now.'

She stood up, heading into the bathroom and returning with a packet of tablets. 'Here, take two of these and try to get some sleep.'

'...Okay.'

 _I can't take this anymore..._

Laura pushed back the covers and swung her legs off the bed, gripping the mattress until the dizziness passed and struggled to her feet.

 _I'm not going to let this beat me..._

Steadying herself against the wall with one hand, she made her way towards the door and out into the corridor...

'Laura? I brought you some soup and...' Sue said, stopping when she saw that the bed was empty.

 _Where can she be...?'_

What are you doing?' Sue snapped and Laura looked round from where she was working out on the punching bag. 'You should be in bed!'

'I'm fine, Mrs Richards.'

'No, you're not!' Sue snapped, her temper fraying. 'I know this is frustrating for you, but you can't keep pushing yourself like this.

'I'm fine.' Laura repeated, delivering another punch and her legs buckled beneath her.

'Laura!' She exclaimed, dropping to her knees and cradling her head in her lap.

'I'm sorry, Mrs Richards.' Laura whispered and Sue stroked her hair.

'It's alright, honey.' Sue said, putting her arm over her shoulder. 'Come on. Let's get you back to bed...'

'I'm sorry, Mrs Richards.' Laura said, as Sue tucked her in. 'I'm sorry to cause all this trouble...'

'Sshh...It's alright...'

'No.I should have listened to you...' Laura said. 'You've been...very kind to me...'

Sue smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Hush.' She said, picking up the chess set from the bedside cabinet and starting to set out the pieces. 'Black or white?'

'White.' Laura said, propping herself up on her elbow as Sue spun the board towards her.

'Your move...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
